Water Sprayers Don't Work
by singingrain
Summary: Kiba crashes at Shino's place and his 'animal instincts' seem to kick in, especially at night. Warnings: Sleep molestation. Randomness. AU. ShinoKiba.


**Title:** Water Sprayers Don't Work

**Summary:** Kiba crashes at Shino's place and his 'animal instincts' seem to kick in, especially at night. Warnings: Sleep molestation. Randomness. AU. ShinoKiba.

**A/N:** AAAAND sleep molestation returns to my fics. It's like an ex-boyfriend you know is no good but you can't help getting back together with him anyways and it always winds up ending horribly.

I'm not gonna return its calls anymore. I swear.

Anyways, this fic was written because I have noticed there is a _pathetic_ amount of ShinoKiba fics lately, and they deserve more bug-on-dog love.

Unbeta-ed, because this is a hella-long piece of writing for me. If anyone feels up to the challenge, edit away and send me a clean copy to upload. I'll give you a virtual plate of steamed pork dumplings!

(1) The 'Aka' in Akamaru means 'red.'

**XxXxXxXxX**

"Get that mangy mutt outta here now!"

The roaring landlord was laying into a disheveled young man accompanied by an enormous whimpering dog. Inside of their shabby looking apartment, Kiba placed one hand comfortingly on the dog's back, bunching his fingers in the thick off-white fur. Akamaru stopped whining at the contact but kept his tail tucked between his legs.

"We'll leave at the end of the month, ok?" The tousle-haired young man casually tried to placate the landlord, but the overweight man was having none of it. Face so red to the point of being purple, he just continued screaming, spitting saliva everywhere.

"Not the end of the month! NOW! You broke the goddamn lease agreement! Either the dog goes or you do!"

Kiba tried once more to calm the situation, poorly. He threw a hand behind his head and scratched his neck haphazardly.

"More like we…bent it. Dogs _are_ allowed!"

He added the last part a bit argumentatively. Akamaru perked his head up from beside him, as if in agreement. The landlord's eyes started bugging out of his head as he hit a level of outrage previously thought to be unobtainable.

"_DOGS UNDER THIRTY POUNDS_!" he shrieked. "That fucking mutt is a big as I am!"

Kiba gave a cheeky grin and Akamaru untucked his tail long enough to give a proud bark. Sure, the 100 pound dog didn't _quite_ fit the rules, but at least he was well-behaved. He sure as hell didn't go around peeing on everything ever imaginable like the _technically_ allowed dogs did.

"I _got_ him when he was under thirty," Kiba said while flashing a wolfish grin. However, the landlord didn't seem to think that was acceptable. His face had thankfully returned to a normal angry red, but he had begun to grind his teeth with what seemed like exasperation.

"Out. _Now_**.** Or I call the cops."

Kiba's casual demeanor vanished and the grin fell from his lightly stubbled face. He had a bench warrant out. Cops definitely did NOT need to be involved. Akamaru started growling with the perceived threat, and the scruff of his necked fluffed up.

"Just let me grab some stuff and we'll both leave."

**XxXxXxXxX**

Four hours later during the late afternoon found him in his idiot blonde friend's place, hanging out with said idiot plus one and whining about his current situation.

"So just find another place, it's not that hard," Naruto suggested while he played on the Xbox. "That's right, suck my dick, assholes!" He screamed into his headset a second later. From his spot next to on the couch, Kiba jerked his shoulders up in a quick shrug while rapidly mashing buttons on his own controller.

"But where the hell am I gonna find a place that allows dogs, much less doesn't have weight restrictions on 'em?" Kiba jerked backwards, game controller in hand. "SHIT I hate you fucking douchebags! What are you, like, 12, anyways?" Muffled high-pitched screaming could be heard through the headsets. The other man in the room, sitting on the other sofa next to them, wondered mildly about corruption of youth nowadays. The man with the short-cropped brown hair had been sitting in silence watching the other boys pretend to kill things and trash talk with pre-pubescent boys in peace until now. But here he spoke up.

"My apartment doesn't have any weight restrictions on dogs."

Kiba gave a quick glace away from the screen to look at Shino. The man seemed as stoic as usual, eyes under his sunglasses still glued to the screen absentmindedly watching the digital gunfire. Kiba refocused on the screen, now carrying a roguish amusement on his face.

"Great, I guess I'll be," an explosion of blood on screen, "SUCK MY COCK, FUCKTARDS, SUCK IT – crashing at your place for a while then."

Shino remained quiet and still, hidden eyes still presumably on the screen. From the other couch, Naruto cursed one last time before hurling the controller at the wall next to the T.V. Unconcerned about the fate of the it, he leaned back into the couch and threw his hands up to rest behind his head in a lounging position.

"I don't really think he was offering dude," he let out a chuckle. "More like saying, 'it's not that hard to find a place, idiot.'"

Kiba released a bark of laughter before placing the game controller on the coffee table in front of him.

"He doesn't mind. Right, Shino?"

Shino blinked once behind his circular shades, finally turning his eyes away from the screen and towards the enormous dog that had been calmly lying next to him the entire time. He gave a non-committal shrug in the owner's direction.

"It's fine I guess."

**XxXxXxXxX**

After a couple more rounds of trying to kill stuff on a T.V., the two took Kiba's car back to Shino's place since the quiet man had simply walked to their mutual friend's apartment complex. Walking on the path from the car park to Shino's door, Akamaru kept his giant head close to the ground, sniffing everything he could and wagging his fluffy tail excitedly. His human counterpart caught Shino let out a fond little smile at the sight before walking up to the last door in the line and pulling out a key to unlock it.

After turning the mechanism, Shino pushed open the door and strode into the building. Kiba and Akamaru followed dutifully behind.

The sight that welcomed them there wasn't exactly a pleasant one.

"Holy shit. Holy _shit_**.** What the hell happened here?"

Mounds upon mounds of trash and dirty laundry was _everywhere _in the one room studio apartment. The kitchen area, the couch, everything was covered except for a shabby looking queen mattress laid on the floor on the left side. Kiba experienced a lightbulb moment and realized that was probably why as long as the man had lived here they'd never actually hung out there. There was simply no room to do anything. There wasn't even a T.V. But that wasn't the worst part. Oh, no, not by far. There were bugs. Infesting the entire apartment. Crawling everywhere, and through everything.

"DUDE. _Look_ at all these bugs everywhere. Isn't that kinda sick to live with them?" Kiba asked with his face pulled up in a disgusted look, surveying the insect paradise before him. Shino appeared to glower, and hunched down into his favorite oversized gray coat.

"It's not like they do anything. Stop being such a pussy."

Kiba gave out a choked noise.

"Dude, this is just like, _unsanitary_."

All of a sudden a cockroach the size of which only few people have ever witnessed strolled out directly in front of their feet.

"Get it, Akamaru!" Kiba yelped, quickly stepping backwards closer to the door. Akamaru's tail began wagging furiously as he chased the now speedy roach. Ears flopping and eyes glinting as he pounced, he came up from a pile what appeared to be Pizza Rolls boxes triumphantly, squishy brown substance in his mouth.

Shino watched this in something akin to horror. "Spit it out, Akamaru," he demanded coldly. Akamaru's body drooped as he walked up and gingerly placed his prize on the floor near their feet. The insect had obviously been thoroughly mutilated. Shino picked the corpse up delicately and stomped through a few layers of filth to locate a bursting full garbage bag. He stuffed the little crushed body in. Kiba stared in a sort of fascinated revulsion.

"You worry me, man."

Shino shrugged and stomped towards the refrigerator, pulling out frozen Hot Pockets from it's depths. Kiba thought back to the task at hand- crashing here. In this perverse cesspool/bug haven.

"So where am I gonna sleep? The couch seems to be a nest of…" He walked up and peered closer. "Dirty socks and moths."

The bug sympathizer put the pastries in the microwave and started it. The light from the machine reflected off of his glasses.

"The mattress is only safe place," he commented. "The bugs don't go on it."

Kiba let out a "K" in acknowledgement, and absently wondered if they were trained. It really wouldn't surprise him. The microwave beeped and ringmaster of the bug circus pulled out their dinner. Snatching from his outstretched hand, Kiba scarfed his down while Shino's just seemed to kind of… disappear under the top part of his coat that kept his lower face hidden most of the time. Once finished, Shino headed for the bathroom, calling out to Kiba.

"I'm going to take a shower and go to sleep, I have work early in the morning."

Kiba nodded and thought about his own situation. He always took his showers in the morning, and didn't have work until noon, but it was probably a good idea to go to sleep now. Akamaru always woke up early needing to go out, so it would be good to get some sleep while he could. Taking off his clothes except for his boxers as he heard the shower water begin through the bathroom door, he dumped the discarded material onto a nearby pile and waded his way through the trash heaps to the 'bed.' Flopping himself down on the mattress and taking the side closest to the wall, he fell asleep quickly after noting that Akamaru had frolicked over to join him and curled up by his feet, producing a nice pocket of comfortable heat.

**XxXxXxXxX**

Shino felt an uncomfortable weight on his left side, waking him up. A glance toward the window told him it was still dark outside and in the middle of the night. No need to get up and throw work clothes over his undershirt and boxers yet. Vaguely remembering that he had a roommate for the night, he thought that the weight that had woken him up might be Kiba or Akamaru rolled over on top of him. He shifted slightly and prepared to shove them off.

However, sleeping Kiba had other plans. Shino discovered that Kiba had indeed rolled over on top of him, clinging to his left side with his entire body. But the moment Shino lifted his arms to move him, Kiba started moving himself. Or a part of himself. His thrust his head into the exposed crevice of Shino's neck and began sniffing it. Hot air blew from his mouth exhalations onto Shino's bare neck as Kiba continued sniffing and nuzzling into it. Annoyed, and being slightly tickled by Kiba's spiky hair in his face, Shino pushed the offending head away with one hand. But Kiba dived right back in, and put another part of his body to action.

Kiba's lower half begun to move jerkily, hips thrusting against Shino's leg. Shino could feel the hard length being ground up against his thigh in short shallow movements, and looked down to confirm that his bedmate was literally humping him in his sleep.

No wonder people associated Kiba with a dog all the time.

Shino finally gave a violent push to get the man away from his body. This seemed to do the trick as Kiba rolled over the face the other way and went still. The recently molested man tried to pretend like nothing had happened and fell into an agitated sleep.

**XxXxXxXxX **

The next day, Kiba woke up to find his best friend-turned-roommate gone and Akamaru pressing a wet nose into his face in a 'wake up, I need to go _now_' plea. Kiba patted his head and with an "ok, buddy," stood up on the mattress. Yawning and scratching his bare stomach sleepily, he surveyed the one room apartment.

Still cramped. Still dirty. Still bug-infested.

Sighing, he struggled over to the pile he had discarded his clothes on yesterday. After he slipped his dirty clothes back on he made his way over to the bathroom and looked for some deodorant. The shower would have to wait until Akamaru had been out. Finding some Old Spice in the cabinet, he applied liberally. Akamaru woofed demandingly from his position at the front door.

"Ok, ok, I'm coming."

Kiba found his way through the mess to the front door and opened it up. His grateful dog bounded outside joyfully, heading straight for the nearest patch of grass. The man followed suit and came outside, not worrying about locking the door. He didn't have a key, anyway.

Taking stock of the situation, the dog-man realized it was already around noon. No wonder the giant ball of fur had been so anxious. Kiba looked at his pet, joyfully relieving himself in the nearby grass. He was struck by just how pet-friendly the apartment complex really was. The large stretch of green grass his dog was utilizing followed the length of the entire building, and was only a few feet away. Kiba grinned appreciatively. Shino probably wouldn't have thanked him for a new dog-piss welcome mat near his front door.

Making sure there was no crap to pick up this time, Kiba called Akamaru in. Tongue lolling out of his mouth happily, the big canine followed him through the open door. Kiba threw off his clothes once the door was shut and headed for the shower.

A freshly-clean but back in dirty clothes twenty minutes later found Kiba scratching Akamaru's head, about to leave for work.

"Now be a good boy and don't shit of anything. Not that you'd really notice apart from the smell," he added, looking around. Then he bent down and whispered, grinning widely in what almost looked like a snarl. "Kill as many bugs as you can."

Akamaru woofed in consent.

**XxXxXxXxX **

Kiba growled, irritated. "You punch _one_ little cop for fooling around when he's dating your sister…"

"And you skip _one_ little court date…" Shikamaru drawled, leaning on the counter lazily.

"Whatever. Point is, I couldn't afford to make a big deal about it," the dog-man finished. The two were at work, chatting during the mid-afternoon downtime at the restaurant. Shikamaru looked slightly amused beyond his normal bored expression.

"So what it's like at Shino's?"

Kiba groaned, throwing his head down on the counter. His reply came out slightly muffled from the linoleum counter-top.

"Dude's got the filthiest apartment I've ever seen. And he's taken that weird fascination with bugs of his to a whole new level." His coworker let out a short chuckle. Kiba stood up, looking thoughtful. "But still, it's kinda nice. It's always really relaxed with that guy, you know?"

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow. Shino had always seemed uptight to him. He shrugged it off as a pair of customers came in and Kiba took off to seat them. When the waiter came back, Shikamaru picked up on another related thought.

"So what about all your stuff?" He asked. Kiba waved a hand dismissively.

"Hana owed me a favor. I didn't have much, so she picked it all up for me. Was afraid that landlord was gonna rip me a new one if he saw me on the property. Gonna drop by Hana's today to get it."

**XxXxXxXxX**

After work Kiba had gone by his sister's place to pick up his stuff, but the house was dark and the car was gone from the driveway. Kiba figured he was out of luck, but as he turned into the driveway to pull a u-turn, he spotted a bag that looked suspiciously like his near the garage door. Getting out of his car, he jogged up to it and upon closer inspection, it did indeed prove to be his, packed full with clean clothes, a toothbrush, and a good-sized baggie of dog food. He beamed appreciatively before throwing it in the trunk and heading back to Shino's.

Once back at his friend's apartment, he pushed the still unlocked door open to receive a flying mass of fur and muscle. Akamaru licked his flattened master's face joyfully before bounding off to relieve himself in the grass. Kiba laughingly pulled himself off the ground and went inside. Confronted with the ever-present mess, Kiba frowned. Then, deciding he had to do _something_ so Akamaru could have a food and water dish set out, he grabbed four bursting trash bag from the kitchen and threw them right outside the front door. Space cleared, he found some bowls and set up a feeding station for his probably starving dog.

He then went and opened the outside door, and Akamaru, who must have smelled the food, came barreling inside, inhaling the kibble and gulping down half the water from his bowl. Kiba laughed guiltily.

"Sorry, buddy."

The dog turned his head from his finished meal and panted like he just ran a marathon. Kiba suddenly remembered the dog hadn't been on a walk in two days, and checked outside quickly for the light. It looked like it'd get dark in around an hour. Plenty of time.

Kiba scrounged around in the bag his sister packed for a leash to no avail and sighed. But Akamaru was overall a well-behaved dog, so he decided they'd probably be fine for just one walk. Leaving the door unlocked (yet again), they set off down the path around the building complex.

Jogging lightly to give Akamaru's huge body a good workout, they quickly did a couple of laps around the building. On the third, Akamaru started panting heavily and Kiba's already filthy shirt became spotted with sweat. They rounded the last corner, determining to give in this time and go in and rest. But when they jogged down the path towards Shino's door, a small girl with dark, almost purplish hair came out of the apartment next door, and upon seeing the pair, let out a small 'Oh!" in surprise.

Kiba, ever curious, pulled to a halt in front of her. She had extremely pale eyes, and he noticed her small hands clutched to her bountiful chest were carrying what appeared to be a collection of mail about to be sent out.

"Hey!" Kiba grinned toothily. "Name's Kiba! I'm- I'm your new neighbor. Staying at Shino's place, at the end," he let out through slight pants. Akamaru beside him had gone to sniff at the girl's leg cautiously. She leaned down and pet his head in a friendly manner.

"H-hello," she smiled warmly up at the dog's owner. "My name is Hinata. Nice to meet you."

Kiba laughed as Akamaru rolled over compliantly under the girl's ministrations. Hinata blushed lightly when the man squatted down next to her and tousled the dog's stomach fur. He was quite handsome, in a rugged sort of way, she thought. And the light beading of sweat certainly helped his appeal.

"Well he seems to like you," he laughed, showing off his pointed canine teeth. Hinata blushed harder.

"So- so why are you staying with Shino?" she asked curiously. Kiba gave another rather attractive laugh.

"Got kicked out of my place." He then scratched Akamaru's stomach, addressing the dog, "Didn't we, bud?"

Hinata didn't want to be impolite, but this was just simply too good of a set up.

"By an ex-girlfriend?" She asked hopefully. Kiba looked at her blankly, then fell over backwards onto his ass in laughter. Hinata blushed violently red, thinking he was making fun of her not-so-subtle attempt to find out if he was attached, and stood up, flustered.

"Oh _hell_ no!" Kiba squeezed out through laughter, highly amused. "Got kicked out because of the dog restrictions." He grinned cheekily up at her. "Besides, I'm gay!"

Hinata blushed again before her red face suddenly lost its color and her eyes turned as large as saucers. She let off a quick "Well, nice meeting you, got to go," before scampering off in the direction of the mailboxes. Kiba frowned as Akamaru rolled over back onto his feet. That was weird. He got up and turned around, planning to go inside the nearby apartment.

Shino was standing right behind him, holding a grocery bag, with one raised eyebrow and looking slightly amused.

"I see you've met my neighbor."

Kiba nodded, as they both walked towards the door.

"Yeah, she seemed nice, but she totally just blew me off."

Shino nodded in understanding as they walked inside.

"You probably did your typical intro- 'Hi, my name's Kiba. I love dogs and I'm gay!', didn't you? "

The man in question scoffed, filling up Akamaru's water bowl. Shino put the contents of the grocery bag away.

"I don't know what you're talking about, dude." He snatched the box of cereal out of his roommate's hand. "And I don't see what's wrong with being upfront about it anyways," he added thoughtfully. Shino took out what appeared to be an empty spray bottle and replied.

"A person's sexuality is not usually the subject of introductions. Most people really don't care to know who you prefer to fuck." He held the bottle under the sink and filled it with water.

"Whatever," the dog-man shrugged. Then he noticed what Shino was doing. "Hey, what's that for?" he asked. Shino turned the water off and put the spray cap on. He gave it a few test-squirts.

"Pests," he replied. Kiba thought it didn't make sense, because it obviously wasn't for the bugs, but declined to comment. Instead, he remembered something actually semi-important.

"Oh hey! I need a key to your place, man. I've had to leave it unlocked all day. Akamaru only does so much for security," he laughed. Shino nodded in agreement, pulling out a small piece of metal from the pocket of his favorite gigantic coat.

"I thought as much." He handed the key over to Kiba's outstretched palm. "Here."

The scruffy man closed his hand and pulled it back. Then Shino, finally registering the extra space in the kitchen, narrowed his eyes at Kiba.

"What happened to the trash?"

The recipient of the glare grinned triumphantly before answering.

"Like the space? I threw the bags out."

Shino glared daggers from behind his sunglasses.

"You did what?"

"I threw them out, man. I needed space to give Akamaru his food and water," Kiba said, now slightly cautious.

"They were habitats," was the cold reply. Kiba stared at him incredulously.

"But you threw a dead bug in there yesterday!" He countered. Shino seemed taken aback, and narrowed his eyes from behind his shades in thought. After a few seconds, he relaxed.

"Oh, those trash bags. They were ok to throw out." Then he turned and headed towards the bathroom. "It's late, I'm going to take a shower."

Kiba nodded absentmindedly, still stunned. Shino could be a right crazy bastard, sometimes. He turned towards his dog and shook his head before deciding to rummage through his bag for clean clothes and go to sleep.

**XxXxXxXxX**

The smell of stale sweat invaded his nose, and Shino woke up to see it was still dark outside. This seemed familiar. He checked. Yes, the weight of his best friend draped over him was there, too.

But Kiba was already in full swing this time around, giving Shino's leg tight thrusts of excitement, the hardness of his dick telltale through the thin boxers. Shino sighed and brought a hand up to pinch the bridge of his nose in frustration. The sleeping man let out small pants of desire into his neck, and his hand began to wander.

Up from the base of Shino's shirt, Kiba's feverish hand caressed up his chest searchingly. Shino, paralyzed now, did nothing as the other man's rough fingers located a nipple and began to tease it, rubbing and flicking. The man being teased felt something stir in his gut. Kiba poked out his tongue to lap at the man's neck, and shocked Shino into action.

The more-clothed man reached out his arm desperately to the edge of the mattress, grabbing a clear plastic bottle filled with water. He brought the device up to Kiba's face, and let go a few blasts of chilly water.

The dog-man went still for just a second, eyes still closed in slumber, before licking his lips and growling teasingly.

"Oh yeah, baby, cum on my face," he murmured into the neck he was attached to.

At this the hand at Shino's nipple tried to dip into a lower, more _private_ area, and the man being assaulted violently pushed the over-sexed man off of him. Weren't you supposed to spritz dogs in the face when they started humping something they weren't supposed to? Wasn't that supposed to stop them? Weren't they supposed to _not _like it and _stop_ the humping, not turn them on even more? Kiba seemed unperturbed though, and wiggled back over to his bedmate from where he'd been pushed. Shino shoved him again.

This happened a few more times before the bug-man decided to just sleep at the foot of the bed with a very confused Akamaru.

**XxXxXxXxX **

The next day found Kiba waking up from a wet nose again, Akamaru looming over him desperately.

"Ok, ok."

He got up, threw on a shirt to pair with his boxers, and opened the door. Akamaru sprinted out, nearly knocking him down, before relieving himself with glee in the nearby patch of grass. Kiba shuffled outside to follow, yawning and sticking his hand up his newly donned shirt to scratch his chest.

Hinata watched him as she pulled into parking space. She'd run back during her lunch break to grab some paperwork she had forgotten. She looked at the disheveled man as she got out of her car, letting a hopeful smile play across her face. After she'd left him yesterday, she'd realized what horrible, horrible timing she'd taken to run away, and desperately wanted to explain.

Akamaru galloped over to her as she walked up.

"H-hi, Kiba," she started as she walked closer. Kiba gave a sleepy wave in reply. "I want to, to apologize for yesterday." Hinata looked at the ground and blushed scarlet in embarrassment. Kiba gave her a confused look, tilting his head.

"I r-realize you might think I'm, I'm h-homophobic," she stuttered. Here she raised her head earnestly before continuing. "But I'm actually just afraid of Shino and he walked up behind you!" She pleaded for him to understand with her pale eyes.

Kiba looked at her blankly, and Akamaru licked her hand, wanting to be petted. After a few seconds of staring, the dog-man broke out into the same kind of unbridled laughter he had yesterday, complete with toothy attractiveness. Hinata blushed an even darker shade of red. Akamaru, sensing the amusement of his owner, began happily wagging his tail while the man attempted to gather himself.

"I just don't even know what to say," he grinned. "Well, I mean, I never thought you were homophobic," here an amused look, "but it's nice to know why you ran off." His mirth was growing now. "And that Shino scares the shit out of his own fucking neighbors!" Kiba lost it again, laughing so hard his eyes began to water. He wiped the corner of his eyes, and tried to catch his breath.

Meanwhile, Hinata was somewhere between extreme embarrassment and relief. But she was still worried about one thing. She checked her phone for the time.

"Um, well," she began sheepishly. "I've actually got to get back to work pretty quickly; I'm on my lunchbreak."

Kiba, under control of himself again, gave a ruggedly handsome smile.

"Why don't we hang out later today?" He invited. Hinata nodded enthusiastically. "I don't have work today, so when do you get off?"

"I'm usually back around six," she replied. She checked her phone again worriedly. "You can just come over then, ok?"

"Alright, sounds good," was the reply. The woman left then, giving a shy goodbye and taking off into her apartment. Akamaru seemed sad she had left without petting him, and Kiba gave him a consolatory pat on the head.

"You can play with her later, bud." The massive head looked up at him expectantly for more pats. Kiba turned instead towards Shino's apartment door. Time for a shower, then take two at Hana's.

A freshly showered _and_ freshly clothed forty minutes later saw Kiba shuffling Akamaru into his worn-down car. And thirty minutes later, then pulled into his sister's driveway, this time next to her own beat-up vehicle.

Hana, who'd been sitting outside in the front yard playing with her three dogs, met him with a warm hug as he got out.

"How's my favorite lease-breaking brother doing?" She teased as Kiba released Akamaru, who looked so excited by the prospect of playing with the other dogs he might've already peed himself. Kiba laughed as his dog barreled into the welcome party of the three slightly smaller dogs.

"How's my favorite insanely-broke-cuz-she-had-to-buy-a-house sister?" He retorted in good nature. Hana looked at him smugly.

"Good enough to have to save her little brother's stuff from his evil landlord." Kiba ginned widely, showing off his canines.

"He's a peach, ain't he?"

Hana let out an amused sigh. Nearby, Akamaru and two other dogs were running circles around the chubbiest one who had plopped down in exhaustion.

"He said I was _stealing_ the stuff, because it belonged to _him_ now." The siblings both barked out a laugh.

"So what'd you do?"

The dog that had been lying down walked over to the shade and flopped down, trying to avoid the others' playful nips. Hana gave her brother a feral grin.

"I might've given him a reason to think his bodily safety was in danger."

Kiba showed his teeth in a grin filled with vicious glee. Hana chuckled darkly and matched it. The dogs stopped playing to give their owners curious glances.

"So where's my repossessed stuff?" The man said. Hana jerked a thumb to the garage before turning around and walking toward the closed door. Kiba followed her patiently. The woman reached down at the base of the door and threw it upwards, revealing a horribly messy garage. The bulk of the mess was obviously recently squished backwards to fit the sparse furniture Kiba had had in his old apartment. Akamaru walked up to sniff a couch leg, barking happily in recognition.

"What is with everyone being so fucking messy?" Kiba commented, scrunching his nose up a bit. His sister laughed cheekily.

"Having fun with your new roommate?" She jibed. Kiba groaned, thinking about the bugs. Hana chuckled again before leering at him mercilessly.

"I bet things are getting really _filthy_ there." She taunted. Kiba didn't appreciate her innuendo.

"You know Shino and I aren't like that, Hana." He pulled out a bag from the garage that was filled with his toiletries. A toothbrush was nice, but why the hell hadn't she packed deodorant or even soap in his bag yesterday?

Hana scrunched her face into a mock-pout.

"But why not?"

Kiba sighed, disliking the conversation. It wasn't the first time they'd had it, and frankly, he was getting tired of repeating himself.

"Because we're _friends_. Gay men can be friends with other gay men. We aren't all out to fuck each other."

The woman shrugged, then muttered to herself as her brother took a bag to throw in the car.

"I wasn't insinuating that all gay guys were. I was hinting you and him in particular were."

**XxXxXxXxX**

"Hey, Kiba," a warm voice welcomed as the man was ushered inside. "I was just about to eat a quick dinner. Would you like some?" Kiba walked into Hinata's place, sniffing deeply at a heavenly-smelling scent. Hinata glanced back from the kitchen. "You can leave the door open for your dog to come and go, if you like."

Kiba did as she suggested, nodding and walking from the entrance toward the table nearby.

"His name's Akamaru," he said absentmindedly, focused on what she held in her hand. It _looked_ like homemade pasta. And it _smelled_ like meat sauce. Kiba was thoroughly fascinated, to say the least.

Hinata turned around with the casserole dish, placing it on the counter and pulling out a pair of plates.

"B-but he's not red?" She asked in confusion (1). Kiba shrugged lightly, still focused on the food. It'd be his first real dinner in a while. Shino had a fascination with Hot Pockets, and Kiba couldn't afford anything else. He wiped at some drool that threatened to escape out of his mouth and answered.

"When he gets all hyped up and in a fight, he looks red." Hinata glanced at the dog who had just come in the door, tongue lolling out of his mouth happily, drooling heavily on the floor while looking at her hands that now held two plates of lasagna. It was hard to imagine the gentle giant fighting. She walked over and placed a plate down in front of Kiba at the table, and took the chair opposite for herself. They ate in contented peace until Hinata broke the silence with a start at polite conversation.

"S-so how did you and Shino meet?"

Kiba finished swallowing his last bite before answering.

"At a gay bar. Called Konoha, I think," he mused. "I'd just been dumped and tried to hit on him. Unfortunately, I'd been drowning my sorrows a bit too heavily in alcohol and ending up puking all over him though. Sorry bastard ended up taking care of me all night. We've been best friends ever since I woke up the next morning on his couch and sobered up enough to realize what had happened." He let out a bark of laughter at the memory. "I wonder if he threw the couch away when he moved. I did coat it with a nice layer of puke."

Hinata pulled a slight face, pushing aside her still unfinished meal. Kiba glanced towards Akamaru, who looked like he was going to die if he didn't get any.

"If you're done can Akamaru have it?" He asked the woman sitting across from him lightly. "He looks like he's about to bust a nut over it," he added crudely.

"Oh, sure." She looked startled, as if she hadn't even thought about it, and placed her plate with the leftovers on the ground. Akamaru dug in like he had been fasting for a month. Hinata gave the dog a fond stroke along his back and turned back to the conversation.

"So, you two aren't t-together?" She asked shyly.

Kiba gave her a hard look. Was she in cahoots with his sister?

The woman looked at him with a light blush dusting her cheeks. Deciding not to be paranoid, Kiba answered truthfully.

"No, we're not. The guy really values our friendship. A few years ago, for his 21st birthday, we went out and got completely shitfaced together. I'm not sure if he remembers it, but the whole memory I have of the entire night was that he got all sappy and went on and on professing about how much my friendship meant to him." Kiba blushed faintly at the memory in embarrassment, throwing a sheepish hand behind to head to scratch at his neck.

"But do you feel the same way?" Hinata pushed, insanely curious. Akamaru, now done with the lasagna, flopped his head into her lap to be petted. She obliged as his owner answered.

"Well, the dude's attractive, at least." He shrugged like it was obvious. "I mean, he _is_ a personal trainer."

Hinata stopped rubbing Akamaru's head to do a doubletake.

"What?" she shot back, shocked, in a higher pitch than normal. Kiba looked at her sideways.

"Yeah, I mean, that's what he does now. Always been a bit of a work-out freak." He paused, eyes suddenly looking distant. "Always had really great abs," he drawled slowly, looking like he was about to lick his lips.

Hinata felt a faint blush coming to her cheeks again. That was happening a lot around this guy.

"I always thought his job was something secretive," she admitted. "Or maybe a bit sketchy. What with the sunglasses and trench coat and everything." She let out an embarrassed giggle. Kiba grinned at her in response.

"Like a professional flasher?"

Hinata's eyes widened and her mouth dropped open.

"Oh, no!" She shook her head vigorously. "Not something like that!"

Kiba let out a throaty mirth-filled laugh. Akamaru wagged his tail in the perceived amusement.

"Relax, I'm jut teasing you."

The embarrassed woman composed herself and decided daringly to pry further.

"So, you might go for it if he ever came onto you?" She pushed. Kiba gave her another look, highly amused by her sudden boldness, before answering.

"Well, honestly, I _have_ had a crush on the stupid bug-bastard for a while now," he laughed.

He looked at the woman across from him. She had gone silent, and her pale eyes were so wide looked like they were going to pop out of her head.

This seemed familiar. He turned around slowly.

"Hey, Shino."

Kiba's voice came out calm and casual, but his face had erupted into a violent shade of red, running all the way down his neck and under his shirt.

Shino was standing in the front doorway of Hinata's apartment, motionless, obviously having heard the last line of conversation. Akamaru bounded up to him happily, seemingly unaware of the tension. Shino reached down to pet the dog, and addressed the owner, gesturing to his phone.

"Got your text saying you'd be here. Got off work early today." Kiba nodded at him more forcefully than he needed to, still blushing furiously. "I'll go back," Shino continued, gesturing to his own apartment. Kiba stood up hurriedly and bid his goodbyes to Hinata. She threw him an apologetic look as he headed out the door with his roommate.

They walked the few feet to the other apartment in awkward silence, stepping silently in the front door together. Kiba broke the tension.

"Look, man, I'll always be your friend," he assured. "Always." Shino looked at him through his dark glasses and for the first time Kiba cursed the inability to read his emotions because of it.

"I need time to process," the shaded man said simply, then carried on into the kitchen and began making himself a Hot Pocket dinner like nothing had happened. What the hell did that mean? Kiba made his way to the mattress and watched the other man intently. Akamaru settled beside him, providing a comforting heat at his hip.

Shino continued to go around like normal. After he was done eating, he came to the only clear space, the mattress, armed with what looked like tax sheets. He dutifully worked on them while Kiba pretended to play games on his phone and the dog took a nap.

A few hours later, Shino finally got up. It had gotten dark, and was around the time he usually took a shower and went to sleep. Kiba realized this with growing apprehension. His eyes went wide with tinges of panic as Shino headed toward the bathroom. Could he maybe get Hinata to let him stay the night over there? No. He shook his head. Normal friends shouldn't be nervous about sharing a bed, er, mattress with another friend. And now really wasn't a good time to lose his balls.

Kiba thought this through as he took off his clothes down to his usual boxers and settled into the mattress for the night. God, he hoped he'd actually be able to get some sleep.

Shino came out of the shower, turned the lights off, and walked over to plop himself in the bed next to him. Kiba laid on his back, facing the ceiling with eyes shut tight.

He felt a sudden depression in the mattress next to his shoulder, and something wet hitting his face. Opening his eyes curiously, he found himself face to face with Shino. He was leaning over him, hair dripping onto his cheek, and staring at him interestedly through his dark, uncovered eyes. Kiba just stared.

"Done processing."

Kiba stared blankly at the man, confused.

"What?" He asked intelligently. Shino's eyes drifted towards the other man's slightly parted lips.

"Done processing," he repeated, this time softer, as he leaned down and covered the offending piece of flesh with his own moistened lips.

Kiba tensed up considerably before a lap of a tongue against the corner of his mouth made him relax.

This was a good response to his confession, right?

Shino dove his slick appendage into Kiba's eagerly accepting mouth.

Definitely a good response.

The man on top slowly lowered his body on top of the other man, and they expored each other mouths more, burning with barely held desire. Kiba lowered his head and began carnivorously attacking Shino's neck.

God, he loved how the man smelled. It was a bigger turn on than he'd ever experienced before, and he set about nipping and sucking at as much flesh as he could get ahold of.

Shino let out an extremely pleased grunt and Kiba paused in his work to smirk into the neck he was buried in.

Shino shifted at the break in action and Kiba felt his hardened member through the sweatpants the man was wearing. Kiba bucked his own erection up into Shino's hips. A wild growl fell out of both their lips at the delicious contact.

Shino ground down harshly into the man underneath him, and reveled in the feeling. Kiba's eyes glazed over at this second thrust, and he growled predatorily.

"Have any lube?" He ground out through clenched teeth after Shino had pushed their hips together again.

He was never one for much foreplay.

Shino nodded and put his arms besides Kiba's shoulders to push himself up. Kiba moaned at the loss of contact, and Shino gave him quick peck on the lips.

"Don't worry, I'll be back," he said slyly, voice low with desire. Kiba growled in response and pulled down his boxers, revealing his throbbing erection.

"You'd better be."

Shino stared hungrily for a second before heading off to the bathroom. Kiba started stroking himself impatiently.

It wasn't enough. He needed that body, that heat, that _smell_, on him again. Thinking about it, his cock gave a twinge of appreciation.

Shino came out of the bathroom just in time to hear Kiba make a low rumble in his chest. Seeing where his hand was, Shino jumped onto the bed quickly.

"Naughty little dog," he smirked, gliding his own hand on top of Kiba's.

"Hardly _little_," Kiba growled seductively. He moved his own hand, giving the other man better access. Shino gave his engorged member a long slow stroke before replying.

"No, definitely not."

He dove back to Kiba's lips, kissing him hungrily. Kiba responded just as eagerly, harshly biting at his lower lip and battling his tongue fiercely, before breaking apart.

"You're wearing way too many clothes," he decided. Shino gave a small smile in agreement and threw his shirt off over his head. Kiba leered crudely at the exposed stomach, diving into it before Shino could get his pants off. He lapped at the exposed rippling flesh, playing with the twitches of hard muscle. Shino's erection became more noticeable through his loose bottoms.

Finished with the teasing, Kiba ripped down the man's pants to his knees in one fluid motion.

"Lube," he demanded. Shino complied, handing it over, shuddering as the dog-man's hot breath ghosted over his almost painfully hard dick. Kiba squeezed out some of the liquid onto the staff in front of his face, and gave a toothy grin and he wet his own fingers. Shino watched, helplessly turned on, as Kiba began to impale himself on his slick fingers. The wet appendages made delicious smacking noises as they stretched the pink ring of muscle of Kiba's ass.

Not able to take the entirely too sexy scene in front of him anymore, Shino ripped Kiba's hand away and pushed him over onto his back. Kiba yelped before looking up at his partner's face and seeing the overwhelming desire painted across it. He gave a feral grin and flipped over on his stomach, sticking his ass out hungrily.

"Well, come on then."

With that prompt, Shino wasted no time in hoisting Kiba's hips up to meet his own and plunging into the impossible tight cavern of his ass. Kiba roared.

"_Fuck_, Shino!" His front half collapsed on the mattress. He had been directly impaled to his prostate, striking him with an unholy amount of pleasure. Shino panted above him. It felt entirely too good – he was going to lose his mind. He jerked forward uncontrollably, beginning a pattern of shallow thrusts. Kiba turned his head and growled.

"Harder, you asshole!"

Shino smirked and changed his rhythm to include slow, deep movements. Kiba's prostate being brutalized now, he hungrily threw his hips back to meet each thrust and let go a serious of deep luscious rumbles from his chest.

Shino could feel his release. It was so close, he was desperate. All of a sudden in his pleasure he irrationally caught sight of a little plastic bottle off to the side. Smiling wildly, he pulled out and flipped his partner over. Kiba let out a whine of protest before gladly letting the man straddle his chest, dick over his face.

Shino was stroking himself with unrestrained vigor, smirking smugly down at the man underneath him.

Kiba, smelling the thick smell of Shino's precum and seeing his enraptured face, began working his own dick.

Shino's movements then became uncontrolled and jerky, and Kiba opened his mouth and stuck out his tongue, looking for all purposes like a dog begging for a treat.

Shino came harshly on Kiba's face, streams of cum falling down his cheek and into his fervent mouth.

Lapping it up and growling ferociously, Kiba gave himself a few more rapid strokes before reaching his own climax and filling his hand with his spent cum.

Shino collapsed from on top of him, rolling over to the side. They laid in content after-glow silence for a few minutes before Kiba spoke up.

"So can we be friends plus lovers now?" He asked, eyebrow raised and throwing out a canine-filled grin. Shino nodded, amused.

"And you can just live here, I suppose."

Kiba let out a bark of laughter.

"Oh, I was gonna anyways." He paused for a second, then said around a decidedly feral looking smile, "But we're gonna have to do something about your place. And the bugs." Shino rolled over to give a proper glare to the man. Kiba gave a conceding half-grin. "You can keep them in like, aquariums or something, man. Just not all over the place."

Shino pursed his lips in thought, and then nodded. Curiosity about Kiba's favorite animal filled him as he noticed a missing ball of fur on the bed.

"Where'd Akamaru go?" he asked. Kiba looked around surprised.

"Dunno," he answered. "Akamaru! Here boy," he called out. A giant fluffy head emerged from a chasm near what appeared to be empty Mac 'n' Cheese boxes on the other side of the room. He poked his nose forward cautiously, not particularly liking the slightly sour smell in the air. Kiba laughed and Shino let out a small chuckle, and, feeling their happiness, the dog bounced joyfully across the room to the two men.


End file.
